User talk:Kristiegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to The X-Factor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lakoda Rayne page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Hi, You are now an Admin here! I'd like to redirect the xfactornorthamerica wiki url to this one if you're okay with it- and I'd of course wait till you imported any info you'd like from it. Let me know! Peter 01:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Did you see last night's performance? I'm so happy astro got voted off! He was really full of himself. This is Cartoon 44 and I was wondering about something. I saw that they were looking for a new admin. Can u clarify that 4 me? Thanks :) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello my name is Manuel, I just wanted to inform you that other users and I decided to make a x factor usa wiki. We feel that it would be better because this wiki seems to focus on x factor uk. So yeah, if you would like come check out the usa wiki. Btw we are making the whole season 1 and 2. ~~LetItRock898~~ "The Beat" Videos Hi, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team, and I was just wondering if you would support the addition of news videos from "The Beat"? Wikia has the legal rights to use these news clips, which are produced by Billboard. It would be up to you whether I upload the videos that are relevant to your Wiki to blog posts, the main page, or even articles that might reference the news subject. Here are some example videos ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) hi how do you add the series 9 to the x factor uk tab? Hi Kristiegirl! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on X Factor. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like.  Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for your wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We will start adding videos if we don't hear back from you by the end of this week! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 21:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was just wondering if you need another admin to help get the wikia more up to date? I noticed that most of the pages are empty and since I started editing here on August 25th I've slowly been trying to add more information. Sfinn85 (talk) 11:47, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello I was just wondering again if you would like help from another admin in order to get everything up to date? I noticed that another user was randomly editing pages with incorrect information earlier so I changed it back but there are also pages that have either been duplicated or have unnecessary information. I created a blog here: http://xfactor.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sfinn85/Wiki_Adoption Sfinn85 (talk) 17:54, October 29, 2016 (UTC)